A New Family
by Crazy4NCIS
Summary: EDITED: 25/JUNE/2016. I have completed Chapter 2 of this story, I don't know when Chapter 3 will be out. I don't know how many chapters this story will be. I don't know if the story is good but this is where my muse is taking me. Please do not give up on me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing it.**_

_**This story is set in the summer before Sixth Year, Sirius is alive and well. My timeline might also be a bit off I apologise in advance.**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Black was hiding from one Hermione Granger in his room at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. She arrived in the middle of July during the summer after fifth year after spending time with her family. She had barely arrived when she laid into him for coming to the Ministry to rescue Harry knowing how much Sirius meant to him. Sirius dying would have sent Harry into a deep depression that maybe no one would be able to get him out of. She had also laid into Remus, Tonks and anyone else staying in Grimmauld Place for allowing Sirius to come but she saved most of her ire for Sirius.

Remus got a small telling off because Hermione realised that Remus was the one to get Sirius out of there. Remus had realised that Sirius was not taking his fight against Bellatrix seriously and activated a portkey he had placed on him without his knowledge. This was milliseconds before Bellatrix fired the Killing Curse at him. Remus barely had time to shout "Portkey!" to a shocked Harry before he was helping Harry to fight Bellatrix.

While Sirius was still hiding from Hermione he had plenty of time to think. He was really upset that Dumbledore had sent Harry back to the Dursley's. He tried to argue that since Voldemort had used Harry's blood in the ritual in the graveyard that the blood protection would be useless. But Dumbledore was not to be swayed. Sirius went through what he knew of Harry's life and didn't like the conclusions he was coming to.

One night after dinner in which he apologised to Hermione on bended knee, he asked Remus to join him in his room. As soon as they both entered Sirius placed a number of heavy duty wards on all four walls of the room. As soon as Remus saw this he realised that whatever Sirius had to say was big. Immediately after the room was locked up tight Sirius told Remus what he had been thinking about and his conclusions. Remus was going through his own memories and thoughts and the werewolf was not happy. Actually Remus was livid and 'Moony' was furious and wanted to protect his cub.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Remus

Sirius, who had given this a lot of thought since coming up with his conclusion replied. "We go to the Goblins. It took me a while to remember cause of the damn Dementors but James and Lily had a will. No one knew about it only me and Dumbledore because we were witnesses."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Remus "You are still a fugitive and Fudge is still being an idiot about your 'Kiss – on – Sight' order."

"The Goblins have no problems with me being a fugitive. Remember I got money out to buy Harry his Firebolt." remarked Sirius. "If I send an owl to the goblin I talked to last time, I may be able to get a portkey to Gringotts."

"We need to keep this to ourselves until we get to Gringotts." said Remus.

"I know." stated Sirius. "I'll send an owl right away, hopefully he'll send a portkey for tomorrow. In the meantime say nothing."

"Agreed."

Sirius took down the wards and Remus left. As soon as he did Sirius started drafting a letter to Longtooth the goblin who helped him get the money for Harry's Firebolt, stating the need to talk to someone regarding his godson Harry Potter. When he was finished he sent it off straight away with the owl that was kept at Grimmauld for emergencies. He hoped he would get a reply in the morning.

* * *

The reply did arrive the next morning bright and early at 6:30am before Sirius was even up. The owl tapped on his bedroom window to get his attention. Sirius jumped out of bed and let the owl in. He untied the letter from its leg and the owl went and sat on the headboard waiting for a reply. Sirius quickly scanned the letter. Longtooth agreed to meet Remus and Sirius and take them to the Potter Account manager Rocnose. The letter acted as a portkey to be activated at 9am outside the wards of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius sent a reply back with the owl that was waiting that this was acceptable and that they would see Remus and Sirius at 9am. Now all he had to do was get Remus and figure out a way to get out of the house before 9am. He was a Marauder this should be a piece of cake. He was right. He met up with everyone including Remus in the kitchen and loudly declared that he was tired of being cooped up in the house and that Remus was going to being him for a long walk. Here he gave Remus a long look. Luckily the werewolf was quick on the uptake. Remus agreed to take _'Padfoot'_ out for a long walk. At 8:45 am Remus and Sirius headed for the front door. Sirius had just changed into Padfoot and Remus was about to open the door when a voice stopped them cold.

"Remus, Sirius I am coming with you."

They both turned to see a very determined Hermione Granger coming towards them. They both looked at each other trying to figure out a way to stop her. Her next statement stopped them in their tracks.

As soon as she got close to them she leaned towards them and whispered. "I know you are up to something, my guess it's to do with Harry considering how tightly you warded your room last night."

They both just looked at her.

Hermione, reading their expressions replied "I wanted to talk to Remus last night after dinner so I followed him upstairs because I thought he was going up to his room and I wanted some privacy. I know you both love Harry and I know you came to the same conclusions as I did about Harry and Professor Dumbledore and I know both of you won't sit back and do nothing, not after what happened in the DOM. So whatever you're planning I want in on it."

The Marauders looked at her again and then gave each other a nod, Remus then loudly replied. "Of course Hermione, come on let's go." He then shouted into the rest of the house. "See you all later Hermione and I are taking 'Padfoot' out for a walk."

Before anyone could object they opened the door and walked outside. They continued walking down the road with Hermione holding Padfoot's leash. They came to an alley and ducked in. Remus and Hermione checked the alley for people and cameras before Hermione said. "It's clear Padfoot."

Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and held out the letter he received. They each touched the letter and Sirius said. "Longtooth's office." All three disappeared from the alley.

* * *

Longtooth looked up as he felt the incoming portkey. He waited until they got their equilibrium back before speaking. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin I was only expecting the two for you." he stated.

"My apologises Longtooth," responded Sirius. "This is Hermione Granger. She realised that we were up to something regarding Harry and insisted on coming."

"Please forgive my abrupt appearance but my concerns over Harry and his situation led me to come with Sirius and Remus." declared Hermione.

"It is not a problem. We will be meeting with Rocnose here. It will save you being seen by anyone you don't wish to. "

"Thank you for your hospitality and for replying so quickly." said Sirius.

Before Longtooth could reply a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter." announced Longtooth. The door opened to reveal a slightly larger goblin than Longtooth.

"Are these the people that wish to see me Longtooth?" asked Rocnose.

"Yes they are, allow me to introduce, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Remus Lupin and Miss Hermione Granger."

Rocnose moved to sit beside Longtooth at his desk and gestured to the chairs opposite. Sirius, Remus and Hermione moved to sit. Once they were comfortable Rocnose began to speak.

"What is it that you require from me. I cannot tell you anything about the Potter accounts without Mr. Potter's permission. And since he has not been replying to my letters I do not know how I can help you."

Sirius replied. "Maybe I should begin with why we are here and then move on from there."

Both goblins looked at each other and then agreed.

Sirius began explaining his reasons for asking for a meeting along with the conclusions he had made at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Remus jumping in where necessary.

The more Sirius spoke the more angrier Rocnose was becoming. Finally Sirius finished his explanation and Rocnose growled out.

"You mean to tell me that Harry Potter the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter has been living with Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes." replied Remus. "Harry hate it there and wants leave but Dumbledore won't let him. He says he needs to stay for the blood wards."

"Also that was not in James and Lily's will. I can't remember exactly what was in it because of the dementors but I know Lily didn't want Harry anywhere near Petunia and her family."

"Why is he letting Dumbledore tell him what to do. He is emancipated. He can live wherever he wants to." questioned Rocnose.

"How is he emancipated?" enquired Sirius.

Before Rocnose could explain Hermione jumped in. "Of course, The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"You are correct Miss Granger." stated Rocnose.

Sirius and Remus were still looking confused so Rocnose began to explain.

"When Mr. Potter was forced by the Ministry organisers and the Headmasters of the schools to participate in the tournament they declared him an adult because only of age wizards and witches were allowed to participate." Both Sirius and Remus then understood. After a few seconds Remus brought up a problem he just thought of.

"But what about Harry's mail? If he knew he was emancipated he would leave the Dursley's so fast that there would be a smoke trail behind him."

Both humans and goblin thought about this for a few seconds until Longtooth offered a possible solution.

"Would it be possible for someone to put a mail ward on him?"

The others thought it over and came to the same solution and Sirius was furious. "Yes it is totally possible. If Dumbledore was anywhere near Harry he could place it on him and Harry wouldn't even know. As far as I know Harry trusts Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is beginning to lose that trust." Hermione stated. Everyone looked at her. "Harry didn't want to return to the Dursley's. He made all the same arguments you did about the blood and Dumbledore didn't listen then either. Harry was really, really angry at him."

Hermione remember Harry's explosive rant on the Express on the way home. It was then she realised something was wrong with the way Dumbledore was treating Harry.

"Well how are we going to get Harry here if he has a mail ward on him?" asked Sirius.

Given her views on this issue Hermione couldn't believe she was suggesting this. But her concern about Harry overrode her views for the moment.

"If we deliver it by hand the mail ward won't kick in."

"How are we supposed to do that? The order are watching the house and the wards will kick anyone out who apperates in."

"Not everyone." replied Hermione.

They all looked at her.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but he would be willing and Harry would probably believe him."

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"Dobby."

"Who is this Dobby?" asked Rocnose.

"Dobby is a house elf that Harry tricked the Malfoy's into freeing. He absolutely adores Harry and won't let anything hurt him. He stopped Malfoy Senior from cursing Harry when he freed him. He is currently working at the Castle but he isn't bound. Dumbledore is paying him."

"How do you know he can get past the wards?" asked Longtooth.

"He's done it before. The summer before second year he appeared in Harry's room at the Dursley's. He levitated at cake and Harry was given a warning for underage magic from the ministry."

"Do you think Dobby will help?" Remus asked.

"If he realised it was to help Harry you couldn't or wouldn't be able to stop him."

"Well how do we get him here?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think he would come if I called him. If Harry called him it would be a different story." stated Hermione.

"However, Dobby knows of me and he might respond." said Remus.

"We've got nothing to lose, try it." stated Sirius.

"Ok, here it goes. DOBBY."

All of a sudden there was a loud pop and before them stood Dobby.

"Yes, Mister Wolfy what can Dobby do for you?" he inquired.

"Dobby we wish to send Harry a letter at the Dursley's and we don't want anyone to know, would you please deliver it for us?" asked Remus.

"Dobby would be happy to deliver it. Dobby doesn't like Harry Potter being there."

"We don't like it either Dobby that's why we called you. You can deliver the letter and a portkey we will send with you to get Harry out of there." replied Sirius.

"Will the portkey work within the wards? Dumbledore might feel the portkey when activated." inquired Hermione.

"It will be a goblin portkey Miss. Granger. It has vastly different magic on it so the ward won't sense it being activated." replied Longtooth.

"Mundungus Fletcher is supposed to be watching the house tonight which means of course he isn't. So we can do this easier." said Remus.

"If we could have some ink and parchment, I'll write the letter." asked Sirius.

Longtooth opened a drawer and took out some parchment and what looked like to be a pass card on a necklace. He placed the parchment and ink in front of Sirius and passed the card to Rocnose who waved his hand over the card and murmured a spell. He then placed it in front of Sirius.

"Dobby would you be willing to bring all of Harry's things here when you deliver the letter and portkey?" asked Remus.

"Dobby would be happy to do so." he replied.

"Sirius tell Harry in your letter that the portkey is for him alone and Dobby will collect his stuff when he is gone." said Remus.

"Don't forget to tell him to release Hedwig so she can fly to Diagon Alley herself." added Hermione.

Sirius spent the next number of minutes writing the letter to Harry to convince him to come. He didn't think it would be that hard. Harry wanted to leave the Dursley's before he even ever got there. He then asked the goblins permission for Remus to perform a spell. The goblins looked at him curiously.

"James Potter, Remus and I had a password charm that we would use on things we didn't want seen and to make sure letters and such were really from us. If we use this charm Harry is more likely to know it came from one of us and come because not many people know of it."

"You may use you wand, Mr. Lupin." stated Rocnose.

Remus placed his wand on the letter and said a spell. The parchment flashed then settled down.

"Dobby please take this letter and portkey to Harry and tell him 'Map password' and wait for him to make up his mind." said Remus.

Rocnose then interrupted. "After he has made up his mind only then hand him the portkey and tell him the activation phrase 'Goblin Safety.'

"Dobby understands." He picked up the letter and the portkey and popped away.

"Now all we have to do is wait. said Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing it.**_

_**This story is set in the summer before Sixth Year, Sirius is alive and well. My timeline might also be a bit off I apologise in advance.**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry Potter was not happy. No that is not exactly true. Harry Potter was livid bordering on furious. He was pacing across the floor in the smallest bedroom in No. 4 Privet Drive.

It had all come to a head about a few weeks ago when Harry and his friends were tricked by Voldemort into going to the Department of Mysteries after his godfather Sirius Black. It was after they arrived that they realized it was a trap. Due to some quick thinking by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black was saved from the veil by a portkey.

After he had returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore then saw fit to tell Harry about the prophecy that Voldemort was trying to get. Needless to say Harry was not happy with Dumbledore, Voldemort and the prophecy itself and his magic lashed out and destroyed most of Dumbledore's office.

He then had another argument with Dumbledore about going back to the Dursley's. He brought up the mutual hatred of each other and that the blood wards wouldn't, couldn't and weren't working after Voldemort taking his blood at the end of 4th year.

Dumbledore dismissed his arguments and told him that he had to go back weather he liked it or not. So it was safe to say that Dumbledore was high up on his shit list.

He had ranted and raved all the way home on the train ride. So much so that other students avoided the carriage he was in with the exception of Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron and Ginny. But they couldn't calm him down either. They, mostly, agreed with what he was saying.

Also it seemed that the threats the order members delivered at the end of the train ride were believed. The Dursley's brought him home and left him alone.

He was about to cross the room again when a loud pop stopped him.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" inquired Harry.

"Dobby was asked to bring you a letter so Dobby bring it to you." replied Dobby.

Dobby handed the letter to Harry. It was a simple looking letter with 'Harry Potter' written on the envelope in vaguely familiar writing. He opened the letter and stared at it.

"There's nothing on this parchment."

"Oh, Dobby was supposed to tell you 'Map Password' that you would know who it was from then."

Harry did know a couple of people who knew the password, he wondered which of them it was.

"Well there is only one way to find out." he said to himself.

He took his wand out of his arm holster and pressed the tip on the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Immediately on the parchment writing began to appear. Harry didn't need to guess anymore he just knew by looking at it that it was Sirius's handwriting. He began to read.

_Hey Pup,_

_I suppose you are wondering why I am writing to you._

_After Hermione came to HQ she started to lay into me and everyone else for allowing me to go to the ministry. When I was hiding from her I had a lot of time to think. I went through what I knew of your life and Dumbledore's responses to my arguments that the blood wards were useless and I didn't like the conclusions that I was coming to. I shared these thoughts with Moony and we decided to do something to help since Dumbledore won't. _

_As we were leaving the house this morning Hermione came and told us she was coming with us and that she knew that we were up to something with you. You have one smart friend here._

_I asked the goblins for help since they don't care that I am a fugitive and this is where we are now._

_If you want our help just grab the portkey that Dobby is holding and it will transport you straight to us in Longtooth's office. The portkey is for you and you alone. Dobby will collect all your belongings when you are gone._

_Don't worry about anyone from the order noticing. Fletcher is supposed to be watching your house which means he isn't._

_Dobby won't give you the portkey or the activation phrase until you make your decision out loud. Once you have made your decision Dobby will give you the portkey. DO NOT wait for anything as soon as Dobby gives you the portkey and the activation phrase say them and you will be portkeyed directly to where we are now._

_We believe this is the only way to help you. Dumbledore has kept things from you. We don't believe he has your best interests at heart any more. If you want your freedom I would suggest you take the portkey._

_Hopefully we will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Sirius aka Padfoot,_

_Remus aka Moony,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. Hermione reminded me to tell you to release Hedwig so she can fly to Diagon Alley by herself._

Harry finished reading the letter. '_Finally!_' he thought, '_Someone to help me. There is no way that I am not going._'

He walked over to Hedwig's cage and released her.

"Hedwig we are getting out of here. Make your way to Diagon Alley. I'll see you there later." Hedwig nipped his fingers and flew out the open window. Harry watched her fly for a few seconds until he turned around and faced Dobby.

"Dobby I accept the help being offered."

Dobby gave the pass card to Harry and spoke, "Harry Potter must go now. Dobby will bring all your belongings to the goblin bank. Won't take Dobby long. The password is 'Goblin Safety.'"

"Thank you Dobby. See you later." Harry pause for about a second before stating, "Goblin Safety."

Harry Potter disappeared from No. 4 Privet Drive never to be seen there again. But his impact would be felt for decades.


End file.
